Glorified
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Once upon a time, Valentines Day was a simple holiday. That was until Hyuuga Natsume decided to take describing it into his own words. It was an eventful day for Natsumme and his girlfriend, Mikan. /What's wrong Natsume? It's Valentines day. Don't you like Valentines Day? Mikan/Tch/ Reposted!


**Just a Valentine's Day fic. I don't know if it'll be long or short, but it's amusing. To me at least. Enjoy my Gakuen Alice V-day fic!**

**Edit~ my bad you guys! Fanfiction deleted this story because the summary wasn't G rated. I've changed the summary and hopefully it'll stay on here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

February 14th. The day where males shower their girlfriends with affection. Flowers, chocolate, and other things that apparently show you love someone. A day one Hyuuga Natsume should avoid like the plague, but he wasn't allowed.

Said fourteen year old stalked down the halls, sunglasses over his eyes, shielding him from the horrendous shade of pink covering the walls. Sadly enough, Christmas didn't get this much decoration. Pink and red hearts plastered the walls, with naked baby cupids hanging from the ceiling. Natsume had the urge to burn down the god damned decorations.

He ducked into an empty class-room when his fan club turned around the corner bearing gifts and other things. Shouda, surprisingly, was not among them, probably milking the gifts Koko gave her.

When he was positive the gaggle of girls was gone, Natsume exited the room and searched for his girlfriend.

He found her talking to Imai.

"Hotaru, what did Ruka get you for Valentine's day?" She asked, smiling cheerfully. That smile that used to piss Natsume off some-what made his heart flutter.

The ice-queen stared at Mikan for a moment, before saying, "Animals that came into my lab with flowers. The beasts left the roses and proceeded to trample my invention." She gave Mikan a heartless smile, "I plan on neutering Nogi for his present."

Mikan, who had been smiling until the neutering comment, "Hotaru! Ruka was just trying to be sweet. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Natsume had enough of hearing about his best friends castration and stepped up to them. "Imai." He said in a warning tone.

Hotaru gave him a cynical look, "Hyuuga, I will do as I please with Nogi." She gave him a once over, "No token of affection for the idiot. Mikan, I give you full permission to leave him and accompany me and Shouda for a trip to central town. But you'll be paying." Hotaru was so damned greedy.

Mikan shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, Hotaru, but I want to be with Natsume today."

Hotaru gave her a half-hearted shrug, "Suite yourself." She gave Natsume a hard look, "Take care of her Hyuuga. If I find out you've made the idiot cry, I'll hunt you down and take care of _you_ with my baka gun." She took her leave.

A moments silence passed between the couple, before Mikan spoke up.

"She won't really do anything to Ruka, you know Natsume. And she won't do anything to you either." Mikan assured him, and slipped her hand into his. Natsume, as always, was pleased with her outfit. Her hair was down, curling under her shoulder blades and she ditched the jacket, leaving the white blouse with three buttons undone. After he appeased her outfit, did he realized that males checked her out left and right. He glared at everyone he caught.

"I know that." He said darkly, ripping off his sunglasses and sneered at some random Alice.

"What's wrong Natsume? It's Valentine's day. Don't you like Valentine's day?" She inquired, tugging on his hand.

In response, he scoffed, "Tch. Valentine's day is just a glorified holiday where jackass boyfriends treat their girlfriends nice the one day and the rest of the year are treated horribly. On a side note, it makes single people feel like shit."

Mikan tilted her head, "You're not very romantic are you?"

"Not at all." Was his reply.

Mikan laughed, "So what you're saying is you're in the jackass category? I mean, you sure don't treat me nicely during the year."

Natsume dismissed her thesis with a wave of his hand, "I'm not. I do treat you well. If I didn't, would I have left my room on this stupid holiday for you?"

Mikan smiled, "Fair enough. Listen, I got to go. Meet me under the tree later?" Natsume gazed at her stone-faced. After all this trouble and she leaves him for something else to do?

"Hn." Mikan went on her the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. She twirled away and flittered off.

Time to go find the guys.

**~(~)~**

They found Natsume before he found them. Ruka was smirking, Koko was grinning, Kitsuneme was laughing, Yuu was concerned and Mochi didn't really express any feelings.

"What?" Natsume snarled, glaring at his friends.

Ruka shrugged, "We heard Mikan ditched you. Thought we'd show up to give you our condolences."

Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, "What do you really want?" _Translation, fuck off._

"I heard that Natsume." Koko taunted, and Kitsuneme laughed harder.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to be catering to?" He asked Koko sardonically, watching in humour as Koko flinched.

"No. . ." He trailed off.

"What do you have planned with Mikan?" Mochi questioned, "I mean, you do have plans right?"

Natsume didn't say anything and Kitsuneme responded, "Of course he doesn't. It took him two years to ask her out. What makes you think they have plans for V-day?"

"Point taken." Ruka added in, and Natsume ground his teeth together. Images of burning his friends to a crisp was all to appealing, but he kept it together. Koko winched as a pointed thought of burning him if he didn't get out of Natsume's head.

"And don't you have a girlfriend to be fucking Kitsuneme?" Kitsuneme's face fell.

Ruka decided it was time to defuse the situation, "You have some sort of plans don't you?"

"No." Was what he said before he made his leave. He didn't know if he could take any more of their bull shit.

**~(~)~**

Dressing slightly nice, Natsume had on a crisp black dress shirt and black slacks. On the insistence of Ruka, Natsume had a single red rose in his hand cussing to himself.

On arrival at their tree, Natsume wasn't surprised to see Mikan wasn't there yet. He leaned against the tree, twirling the rose between his fore-finger and his thumb.

"Natsume!" Mikan called, and he glanced up to see his girlfriend panting a few feet away. His heart nearly stopped when he caught sight of her attire. A ruched red cocktail dress that clung in all the right places, just above her knees and made her boobs look bigger than they were. A single strap hung over her shoulder held to the dress with a small diamond and the red Alice stone he'd given her two years previous hung around her neck on a thin silver cord. Her hair was in a loose bun with wisps of hair framing her face.

When she reached him, he snarled, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Mikan frowned, "You don't like it?"

Disbelief crossed his face, and she continued, "I spent a fair amount of rabbits on this dress, Natsume. If you don't like it, you can tell me now so I can return it."

"I don't hate it," He began, "just don't wear it around anyone but me."

Mikan giggled, "By the way Natsume, is that for me?" She gestured towards the rose he'd forgotten about in his hands.

He thrust it at her, "Here. What do you want to do?"

She wrapped her arms around his torso and stared up at him, "As long as it's with you, I'll be happy." He kissed her forehead.

"Maybe I was wrong about Valentine's day. I guess it really isn't just jackass showering their girlfriends with gifts. In this case anyway." Natsume mussed and Mikan snuggled against him.

"Do you even know the story of Valentine's day?" Mikan asked, sitting on his lap after he sat down.

"Some lonely old cow went outside on February 14th and demanded that the old man across the street give her flowers because it was Valentine's day?" He guessed.

Mikan shook her head, "No, during the time of war, Saint Valentino sent his girlfriend an extremely long love letter with flowers on February 14th. People copied it and now we have, as you say, 'a glorified holiday' where you send flowers to people you love."

Natsume didn't say anything, and they spent the rest of the night lying under their tree, talking. Natsume wouldn't mind if every Valentine's day was like this.

**~(~)~**

**Future, unknown date, unknown time**

War raged against the Japanese. The US had discovered the secret to Alice's and how Japan was so strong. They fired bombs and launched attacks in hopes to stop the Alice's in Japan. What the US didn't know was that there were Alice's all over the world, but refused to help their Japanese comrades.

Mikan stared out the window to their flat. Natsume had been swept off to war, and she hadn't seen him in seven years. He'd missed some of the most significant moments in their children's lives.

Mikan checked over her shoulder, and the children were still asleep. A quick rap at the door made her jump. She grabbed the gun from beside her, and shuffled to the door, careful not to wake the children. Opening the door, all she saw was a single sheet of parchment and a rose with a ribbon tied around it with an Alice stone. Picking the sheet up, she read the words.

_Mikan,_

_ I remember when we were fourteen and I told you Valentine's day was a glorified holiday for jackasses. Later that night, in that sexy red dress, you proved me wrong. Valentine's day is the day you show how much you truly love a person, no matter how far apart you are. I'm not very good at expressing feelings and emotions, but, I love you, polka. Tell Ryuu, Akako and Misao I love them as well. _

_See you soon and be safe,_

_Natsume_

Mikan wiped away the tear forming in the corner of her eye. She held up the rose, and like so many years ago, twisted it with her forefinger and thumb, just like the man she loves did.

**Cheesy, I know. I actually said the comment Natsume said, and I was like, hey, didn't that sound like something Natsume would say? So, Happy Valentine's day and I hoped all your romancy fantasies came true. ;) Review!**

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- No offence to the US or anything. It just seems that in history US starts all the wars. Flame me for it. I don't care. Have a nice day! **


End file.
